


Fight Or Die

by JustineOdt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, But Fluff I promise, Depression, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Zayn, WWAT Area
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustineOdt/pseuds/JustineOdt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall sombre lentement face aux insultes qu'il reçoit chaque jour et qu'il ne se lasse pas de lire. Alors il change, petit à petit, devant une personne bien différente. Zayn ne comprend pas, ne sait pas ce que ressent son meilleur ami, mais il décide de le sauver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Your words in my head, knives in my heart."

Niall avait mal. Les gens faisaient mal. Ces filles, si nombreuses, qui se disaient fan, mais qui passaient leur temps à critiquer le moindre de ses faits et gestes. « Niall ne mérite pas d'être dans le groupe. » « Niall n'est pas beau. » « Niall est gros. » « Niall est trop maigre. » « C'est un gamin. ». Rien de ce qu'il ne faisait n'était assez bien à leurs yeux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les choses lui étaient tombé dessus. Dès le début. Sans même qu'il n'ait réellement eu le temps de faire ses preuves. Pourquoi pas Louis ? Pourquoi pas Zayn ? Pourquoi pas Liam, ou Harry ? Non. Ils étaient trop parfaits pour ça. Lui avait été bien vite la cible des insultes et des moqueries. Sans qu'il n'ait rien fait pour cela. Pendant longtemps, il avait cherché pourquoi. Il avait passé des heures devant sa glace, pinçant entre ses doigts la peau sur son ventre, sur ses cuisses. Il avait attentivement observé son visage, repérant la moindre imperfection possible. Il avait tenté, en vain, d'être plus sérieux. Le blond n'avait fait que complexer, plusieurs mois durant. De nombreuses fois, il s'était endormi en serrant les dents, en fixant le plafond pour ne pas pleurer. Parce qu'il devait rester fort. Pour les autres fans, pour les garçons, pour le bien du groupe.

Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Les garçons ne pleurent pas. 

Parfois, il en était venu à se haïr, de lutter si fort pour ne pas pleurer. De ne pas simplement ignorer les critiques. Il s'en était voulu de nombreuses fois d'être faible face aux remarques de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. Mais lentement, cette haine avait décliné. Il ne se haïssait plus. Il avait commencé par haïr ses fans. Mais pouvait-il réellement les appeler ainsi ? Lorsqu'il pensait à elles, seules les insultes lui venaient à l'esprit. Une déferlante d'injures, plus insultantes les unes que les autres, se pressait derrière la barrière que formaient ses lèvres. Il aurait voulu les dire bon nombre de fois, crier, hurler sa haine, le soir, lorsque la noirceur de la nuit l'enveloppait vicieusement. Le plongeait dans ses cauchemars. Mais il se taisait, serrait les draps entre ses doigts fermés en poings, et serrait les dents. Il repoussait les cauchemars avec toute la force dont il était capable, transformant toute peine en haine. Lui qui avait toujours été quelqu'un de bon voyait devenir noirs son âme et son cœur. Il n'était plus que colère, que haine. Envers lui, envers le monde. 

Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé haïr ceux qu'il aimait le plus. 

Car pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Il n'avait jamais rien fait de mal. Il avait toujours été gentil, souriant, riant aux éclats. Il était lui-même, avec son âme d'enfant et son cœur sur la main. Avec son accent irlandais qui avait autrefois fait craquer bien des filles, sa petite taille qui lui avait permis d'être qualifié d'adorable et ses dents de travers, qui faisait son charme. N'avait-il donc pas le droit d'être différent ? Était-ce à cause de ces choses qui avaient autrefois plu qu'il déplaisait désormais ? Il n'en savait rien. Il savait juste que c'était lui. Pas les autres. Lui. Il aurait voulu être à la place à Harry, et être adulé par les femmes de tout âge. Il aurait voulu être Liam, être considéré comme le plus sage. Il aurait voulu être Zayn, le bad boy sexy du groupe. Il aurait voulu être Louis, et faire rire les foules. Mais il était Lui. Il était Niall Horan. Et au lieu de se haïr, de pleurer sur son sort, il avait lentement senti une haine violente grandir envers les autres membres du groupe. Et il n'en était jamais choqué, pas même dans ses moments de rire avec eux. Moment qui devenaient de plus en plus rares. Jusqu'à disparaître totalement. 

Car Niall était en train de changer, sans rien pouvoir faire contre cela. Sans qu'il ne veuille empêcher ce changement de le gagner totalement. 

Les critiques tuent à petit feu. Elles éteignent le souffle de vie qui règne en nous. Mais le jeune Irlandais n'avait pas cette impression. Tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas ce souffle de vie qui mourrait en lui. Ce n'est pas son amour pour la vie qui fanait. Non. Et cela aurait peut-être été favorable. Car s'ilcontinuait de se sentir vivait, chaque part de lui qui le caractérisait auparavant disparaissait, le rendant sombre, noir. Presque mauvais. Il parlait peu, et son rire avait disparu depuis longtemps, ne passant plus ses lèvres. Ces dernières ne s'étiraient plus que pour des sourires moqueurs, sa voix ne se faisait entendre que sur scène ou pour des remarques sarcastiques. Niall Horan, le jeune Irlandais qui avait conquis le monde avec ses 5 meilleurs amis n'était plus là. Et ce depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Depuis que leur tournée avait commencé. 

C'était un Niall Horan totalement différent désormais.

\- Le concert commence dans 20 minutes les gars !

La voix de l'homme avait brisé le silence paisible qui s'était installé. Alors que tous dans la pièce étaient confortablement installés, se détendant avant que le show ne commence. Avant que la pièce ne bourdonne de bruit, de cris, de dernières recommandations, de derniers arrangements. Harry posa son portable et rejoignit le siège de Lou pour mettre en place son bandeau. Louis étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et posa son regard sur son meilleur ami, un sourire en coin. Liam envoya un dernier sms, et Zayn saisit son portable pour appeler sa mère. Niall, quant à lui, resta assis sur son fauteuil, ses yeux devenus sombres rivés sur son portable, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Et peut-être était-ce vrai, après tout. Lou soupira, et posa son regard sur Harry qui s'affairait toujours à la tache, regardant attentivement son reflet dans le miroir. Cette vue lui arracha un sourire, qui disparu dès qu'elle regarda à nouveau le blondinet. Josh le rejoignit, tapotant sur ses cuisses, en rythme avec l'air qu'il avait très certainement dans la tête. Il voulu donner une tape sur l'épaule de son ami, mais ce dernier se recula, ce qui fit tressauter la jeune femme, qui continua alors d'observer la scène. A sa grande surprise, le blond releva la tête, jetant un regard vide, et pourtant si noir, au batteur. Depuis quelques mois, elle ne le reconnaissait plus du tout, ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Elle déglutie alors difficilement, lasse de le voir changer un peu plus chaque jour. 

Josh semblait avoir laissé tombé l'idée de créer une conversation, et se contentait à présent de fixer le vide, continuant de tapoter ses cuisses. Lou secoua doucement la tête, désespérée, inquiète, et croisa alors le regard du pakistanais. Celui-ci venait de raccrocher, et avait observé également la scène, ce qu'elle comprit en voyant ses sourcils froncés. Lui non-plus, n'avait pas l'air de comprendre. Un nouveau soupire passa alors les lèvres de la coiffeuse, tandis qu'elle haussait les épaules. Zayn semblait dépité par le comportement de son ami, perdu, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Il en souffrait, elle le voyait parfaitement dans son regard. D'autres auraient pu penser que c'était suite à l'appel avec sa mère, mais ce n'était pas le cas, et elle le savait. Alors elle esquissa un petit sourire, se voulant rassurant mais paraissant plus triste qu'autre chose, et secoua une nouvelle fois la tête. Zayn hocha la sienne en réponse, discussion silencieuse sur un être tout aussi silencieux. 

La jeune femme ne pouvait rien faire. Si elle était très proche de Harry, et presque tout aussi proche des autres, Niall avait prit autant de distance qu'il le pouvait ces derniers temps. Il ne lui adressait plus la parole que pour lui dire bonjour, et encore... Lou avait reposé son regard sur le duo sur le fauteuil, et sursauta en entendant soudainement la voix de Louis près d'elle. 

\- Tu vas voir Hazza, j'vais l'gagner ce défi. C'est moi qui tiendrait le plus longtemps sans m'couper les cheveux. 

\- Rêves Tomlinson. J'aurai ce billet, t'inquiète pas pour ça.

De vrais enfants. Eux, au moins, n'avait pas perdu cette part d'eux... Et c'était bien mieux ainsi. Et pourtant, au fond, chacun des membres était touché par le changement brusque que montrait Niall. Il était la part d'enfant dont avait besoin le groupe. Ce membre que tous trouvait adorable. Sa douceur, sa gentillesse, son rire, son innocence. Et tout ça avait disparu, soudainement. Et c'était comme si Niall n'était plus là du tout. Ce qui n'en était que plus douloureux.


	2. "There's a hole in my soul, I can't fill it I can't fill it."

C'était un soir des plus banals pour Niall. Une banalité si étrange et décalée qu'elle donnait envie au blond de rire, même si ce rire sonnerait terriblement faux. Car ce n'était pas la joie qui lui donnait envie de rire. Bien loin de là. C'était un rire de désespoir, un rire pathétique, qui restait coincé dans sa gorge. Il le retenait en serrant les poings, continuant toutefois de se torturer, lentement, ne détournant pas son regard de l'écran face à lui. 

La tournée commençait le lendemain, et l'Irlandais n'arrivait pas à dormir. Alors il avait fait ce que n'importe qui ferait : il avait saisi son ordinateur, s'était assis en tailleur, et errait à présent les réseaux sociaux ? Et qui disait réseaux sociaux disait, évidemment, Twitter. Twitter qu'il aurait préféré éviter. Twitter qui le faisait sombrer, un peu plus chaque jour. En effet, si les messages d'encouragement et d'amour envahissaient ses mentions, ils étaient entrecoupées de nombreux messages de haine. Et il ne se lassait pas de les lire, y prêtant même plus d'importance 

« Que fais-tu encore dans le groupe ? Dégages!»

« Retourne en Irlande, personne ne veut de toi dans cette tournée!»

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris que tu n'as pas ta place ici ?! »

La suite se ressemblait, mais n'en était pas pour autant moins douloureuse. Des centaines de messages de haine. Des mots qui s'enchaînaient pour lui faire à quel point elles le détestaient. L'important n'était pas dans la ressemblance des messages, mais dans le nombre de personnes qui clamait haut et fort qu'elles ne voulaient aucunement de lui. Et il fallait bien le dire : le nombre était réellement important, impressionnant. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas les premiers messages de ce genre qu'il recevait. Cela faisait 4 ans bientôt qu'il les voyait défiler. Il se sentait chaque fois un peu plus stupide d'avoir pu songer, espérer, que cela puisse cesser avec le temps. A cette simple pensée, un rire lui échappa, se mêlant à un sanglot qu'il ne put retenir. Les larmes commencèrent à naître au coin de ses yeux, et il essuya d'un geste rageur, fermant par la suite son ordinateur, qui produisit un claquement brusque. 

Tandis qu'il le reposait au sol, il sentit un frisson de colère le parcourir. D'un bond, il se retrouva debout et saisit la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main. C'est ainsi que le cadre où se trouvait une photo de ses quatre meilleurs amis alla s'écraser violemment contre le mur. Un bruit de fracas perça la nuit lorsque le cadre retomba et que les morceaux de verre s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. Ignorant les dégâts provoqués, Niall se laissa retomber assis sur le bord de son lit et, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête entre les mains, il se mit à souffler longuement pour calmer ses tremblements. Chaque partie de son corps en était en effet parcouru, entre colère, haine, et peine. Depuis leurs débuts, les choses étaient ainsi. Et lui était tout simplement à bout. A tel point que sa peine devenait colère et haine. 

Le bruit avait bien évidemment réveillé et alerté les autres garçons présents dans la maison. Un bruit de porte se fit rapidement entendre, suivit d'un frappement à celle du blond. Ce dernier sursauta, et n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la personne dans le couloir se permit d'entrer. Louis s'attira donc un regard noir, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Au lieu de ça, il parcourut la pièce du regard, à la recherche de la source du bruit qu'il avait perçu. En reconnaissant le cadre que son ami emmenait partout avec lui, il fronça les sourcils, et reporta son attention sur lui. 

« Tout va bien Niall ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix encore légèrement endormie. 

\- Pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas ? Répliqua abruptement l'autre.

\- Peut-être parce que tu viens d'exploser un cadre, ton cadre, contre le mur ?

\- Fou moi la paix Louis, s'il te plaît. Je suis juste fatigué et sur les nerfs.

\- Alors dormir serait sûrement une meilleure solution.»

La voix de Zayn avait fait sursauter les deux personnes déjà présentes dans la pièce. Le brun avait esquissé un sourire pour ponctuer ses mots, et le blond avait perdu tout air agressif. Son regard était venu s'ancrer dans celui de son vis-à-vis, qui pu y voir une multitude de sentiments si différents. La colère, la fatigue, la peur, la peine, et au fond, il reconnut un appel au secours. La profondeur du regard de l'Irlandais était tel qu'il senti un long frisson lui parcourir le dos. Comment une personne pouvait ressentir tant de chose à la fois ? Comment un regard pouvait-il être si confus, et pourtant si expressif ? Il ne put le soutenir plus longtemps, et posa alors le sien sur l’aîné.

« Retourne dormir, tu vas finir sur les nerfs toi aussi, si tu dors pas assez. Puis, dès qu'il eut disparu dans le couloir, il se rapprocha du plus petit ; Tu veux... que je reste avec Toi, cette nuit ? 

Sa voix avait été hésitante, hésitation renforcée par le mordillement qu'il porta à sa lèvre ainsi que par son froncement de sourcil. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment agir dans une pareille situation, peu habitué à voir Niall énervé. Il était en effet le plus joyeux de la bande, celui dont le rire n'avait de cesse de raisonné dans les lieux où ils se trouvaient. Son rire montrant son insouciance et son bonheur face à la dureté du monde. Si seulement Zayn avait su à quel point il était dans l'erreur lorsqu'il pensait cela...

« Non. J'ai besoin d'être seul. J'suis pas un gamin qu'à besoin d'sa maman pour dormir, tu sais. Et... Nàn. Laisse-moi, vraiment. »

Le blond secoua doucement la tête et se releva, s'approchant de la porte pour inviter le Pakistanais à faire de même. Il ne voulait pas être méchant avec qui que ce soit, mais il sentait la colère bouillonner dans ses veines, et n'était pas sûr de pouvoir rester calme. Il avait besoin d'exprimer sa colère, et cela tomberait sur la première personne qui l'énerverait. Mieux valait pour tous qu'ils le laissent seul, et qu'ils attendent qu'il se soit calmé seul. Cela pouvait prendre du temps, bien sûr, lui-même le savait. Mais, dans le pire, le concert du lendemain soir l’apaiserait... Pour combien de temps, toutefois ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. 

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre et une nuque dénudée apparut dans son champ de vision. Relevant son regard bleuté, il tomba sur celui, plus sombre, de son ami. Celui-ci lui adressait un petit sourire, se voulant rassurant, ce qui fonctionna. En effet, il sentit ses muscles se détendre et une part de sa colère le quitter. Seul la peine persista, mais fut à son tour en partie chasser lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres se déposer sur son front. Zayn n'était certes pas très bavard, relativement réservé, mais il n'hésitait pas à faire des démonstrations d'affection, et ce encore moins lorsque l'un de sien avait besoin d'être rassuré ou apaisé. 

« On t'aime Niall, tu le sais j'espère ? Ça va bien se passer, reposes-toi. » 

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il se recula – après avoir pris la peine de lui ébouriffer les cheveux – et sortie de la pièce. Niall le regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir, le regard vide. Rapidement, il le vit disparaître derrière la porte de sa chambre, et il se retrouva seul. Seul avec lui-même, seul avec ses démons. 

Lentement, il referma la porte puis retourna s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Il observa les dégâts qu'il avait provoqués, déglutissant en réalisant qu'il s'agissait en effet d'un objet auquel il tenait le plus. Cette photo avait été prise au début du groupe, lorsqu'il ne réalisait pas encore de ce qui leur arrivait. A ce moment, il prenait chaque instant en photo, pour s'assurer que ce n 'était pas un rêve, pour être sûr d'avoir des souvenirs si tout cela venait à s'écrouler. Sur la photo, les garçons étaient en train de danser de la façon la plus ridicule qui soit. Chacun à sa façon, parmi ce qu'on pouvait clairement appeler les « décombres de leur chambre » au vu du bazar qui y régnait. Il adorait cette photo, car elle lui rappelait bon nombre de souvenirs, mais aussi le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru depuis. Et pourtant, ce soir-là, il l'avait tout bonnement explosé contre son mur, et n'en ressentait pas de regret tout particulier... 

Il commençait son changement, sans même le réaliser. 

Poussant un long soupire, le blond se laissa tomber allongé avant de se glisser sous les couvertures et d'éteindre la lumière. Il se sentait vide. Il regrettait d'avoir demandé à Zayn de partir. Mais une part de lui lui disait qu'il avait fait bon choix. Se détacher des autres, devenir moins dépendant, ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise chose, après tout. Il les avait toujours idolâtré, ne les avait jamais quitté depuis 4 ans, si ce n'est pour voir sa famille. Il était clairement dépendant d'eux. Il ne voulait plus de ça. Comment s'en sortirait-il sinon ? Non, définitivement, il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. 

Il prit sans même s'en rendre compte la décision de s'adonner à la solitude pour se sauver. Ce qui fut pour lui la première erreur d'une longue liste...

***

La tournée commençait officiellement ce soir, et les garçons avaient quitté la maison le matin même. Ils se trouvaient donc désormais dans le bus de tournée, installée dans la partie qu'ils aimaient appeler « salon » mais qui n'était en réalité constituée que d'une banquette, d'une petite table, et d'un frigo de petite taille. Malgré sa taille réduite et le peu de confort, ils appréciaient cet endroit et ce qui s'en dégageait : le retour des concerts, des journées et des nuits installés ici à rire tous ensemble. Ils y discutaient donc joyeusement, installés au mieux. Zayn était assis sur le bord de la banquette, la tête de Louis sur une cuisse et celle de Liam sur l'autre. Harry était lui aussi assis, les jambes de son meilleur ami passant sur les siennes. Un enchevêtrement de corps, en somme. 

Quant à Niall, il avait préféré ne pas se joindre à ce joyeux emmêlement, et s'était installé sur la banquette d'en face. Il ne prêta pas attention aux rires et aux éclats de voix qui l'entouraient, concentré sur son portable. Depuis le début du trajet, il lisait les Tweet qu'il recevait, et ce bien qu'il ait conscience de la torture qu'il s'infligeait. Il voulait simplement comprendre, et cherchait ses réponses dans cet amas d'injures. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, indiquant sa concentration, tandis que ses mains tremblantes témoignaient du mélange de colère et de peine qu'il ressentait. Louis avait parfaitement remarqué tous ces détails et observait son ami depuis plusieurs minutes, une moue sur le visage. Il n'aimait pas le voir ainsi, et ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas vraiment le pourquoi de son état. Il restait alors là, sans bouger, hésitant à percer la bulle de solitude dans laquelle s'enfermait le blond depuis son réveil, ou à l'y laisser. Après tout, le premier concert était ce soir, et il avait sûrement besoin de calme...

Pourtant, une larme solitaire, essuyé vivement, mit fin à toute hésitation. Lentement, il se releva pour s'approcher de l'Irlandais et saisit le portable de ce dernier, s'attirant ainsi des mots doux. Au lieu de lui rendre, comme il le lui ordonnait, il s'installa à ses côtés et commença à lire, évitant les mains de l'autre, qui essayait de récupérer l'appareil. Il put finalement le faire lorsque le brun eut compris la situation, qui n'était absolument pas pour lui plaire. Il prit alors la parole d'une voix sérieuse, chose qui était relativement rare chez lui. 

« Pourquoi tu leur prêtes autant d'attention ? Elles vont te détruire, si tu continus. 

\- Je veux juste comprendre Louis...

\- Y'a rien à comprendre. La connerie humaine s'explique pas.

\- C'est facile pour toi ! Les gens t'aiment, tu les fais rire ! T'es la preuve même que l'âge à pas d'importance ! Putain, ils t'aiment, toi ! »

Le plus jeune s'était soudainement emporté, s'attirant ainsi les regards surpris et intrigués des trois autres garçons face à eux. Celui du basané reflétait une pointe d'inquiétude, mais il le détourna, comme les deux autres, lorsque Louis leur indiqua d'un hochement de tête qu'il gérait la situation. Ce dont il n'était lui-même pas si sûr. Il était habitué à gérer les peurs de ses sœurs et de son meilleur ami, mais absolument pas celle de Niall. Niall qui souriait toujours. Niall qui riait constamment, comme si rien d'autre que le bonheur de réaliser son rêve ne pouvait l'atteindre. 

« Je t'assure Ni', certainement personne me déteste, et je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi. Je reçois des messages de haine chaque jour. 

\- Pas autant. Pas comme ça.

\- Depuis quand Niall Horan s’apitoie-t-il sur son sort ? Sourit-il. Pas autant, certes. Mais les gens envieux s'en prennent aux meilleurs ; il encra son regard dans celui de son amie et souffla doucement : sourit Ni'. Lâche ça, et sourit. »

Le dit Ni' esquissa un sourire et verrouilla son portable, le posant sur la petite table face à lui. 

***

Ils étaient rapidement arrivé à Bogota et avaient passé l'après-midi dans les coulisses. Ils discutaient entre eux, téléphonaient à leur famille, cherchant ainsi à oublier le stress qui montait lentement. Niall s'était isolé pour appeler sa mère, comme avant chaque concert. Assis au sol dans un coin de la pièce, il regardait les garçons se battre joyeuse en écoutant les encouragements de sa mère. Elle savait à quel point il stressait les soirs de concert et cherchait toujours à le calmer, à lui faire penser à autre chose. Elle ne savait pas pour ses douleurs quotidiennes. Elle ne savait pas pour la peine qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait sur les réseaux sociaux et même en public. Car c'était son bébé, son fils, et elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer que quelqu'un puisse ne pas l'aimer. Le détester au point de lui souhaiter la mort. Et parce qu'elle ne savait pas, qu'elle n'en parlait pas, elle lui faisait oublier le temps d'un appel toute cette douleur. Mais lorsqu'elle raccrocha et qu'il reposa son portable au sol d'une main tremblante, il se sentit à nouveau seul. 

Il resta de longues minutes assis contre le mur, immobile, le regard fixé sur les garçons et perdu dans ses pensées sombres et mélangées. Il les aimait. Ce n'était pas leur faute si des gens l'insultaient. Ils n'y étaient pour rien. Il se répétait tout cela en boucle, pour s'en persuader, pour éloigner la voix qui hurlait, dans un coin de son crâne, à quel point il les haïssait. Soufflant longuement, il ferma les yeux avec force pour faire taire cette voix, ne voyant ainsi pas l'un des garçons s'approcher en courant vers lui. C'est l'éclat de rire qui lui parvint, en même temps qu'un corps s'affaissait contre le sien, qui lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Zayn était contre lui, à bout de souffle et des larmes se formant aux coins de ses yeux à force de rire. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de lui pour éviter un coussin qui vola, le frôlant de peu. A en voir ses joues rougies et ses cheveux ébouriffés, il sortait tout juste d'une bataille d'oreillers avec Louis et Harry. Liam, lui, se contentait de rire dans son fauteuil. Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'irlandais, qui passait à un bras autour des épaules de Zayn, celui-ci reprenant à présent son souffle. Riant doucement en voyant Louis se jeter sur Harry qui se reposait dans le canapé, il ne remarqua pas le regard de son ami posé sur lui. Voir ses yeux pétiller et entendre son rire – oh, son rire ! - lui faisait du bien, et ce encore plus en ce moment, alors qu'il le voyait se refermer lentement, douloureusement. 

Il resta ainsi à le regarder, alternant entre lui et le petit groupe qui continuait de mettre un joyeux bazar dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Paul n'intervienne, suivit de Lou. Il était temps qu'ils aillent se préparer, de faire les dernières répétitions. Les cris des fans se faisaient de plus en plus perceptibles lorsqu'ils s'approchaient de la scène, leur provoquant de longs frissons. Si bien que Niall en oubliait tout. Il avait glissé son portable dans poche de pantalon, n'y touchant plus depuis qu'il était passé entre les doigts de Lou. Ils étaient fin prêts. La première partie se finissait. Leurs mains se joignirent, et ils montèrent sur scène. 

Oublié les injures, la peine. Oublié ses nuits de cauchemars, de douleur. Il ne pensait plus à tout cela. Seul l'instant comptait. Le stress enivrant le quittait par vagues de tremblements alors que les premières notes raisonnaient dans le stade. Il était vivant, heureux. Parce que la scène le sauvait, lui faisait oublier que peut-être, dans ce stade, se trouvaient des fans qui le soir même, trouveraient le moindre petit détail pour le critiquer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici donc le chapitre deux...!  
> Les choses se mettent petit à petit en place, et je ne suis définitivement pas bonne pour les notes.  
> Justes, laissez un kudo, et un commentaire! C'est motivant pour l'auteur, et ça prouve que son travail est lu et plaît!


End file.
